Battle of the Bands
by Cap't Mo
Summary: Big Time Rush is put into a Battle of the Bands competition against Disturbia, a new band in LA. BTR doesnt know who is in Disturbia until the opening night of the Battle. And they are suprised at who they are supposed to go up against their siblings. The loser of the Battle gets sent home and cant be signed onto another record label. Can family win over fame?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Vanessa's P.O.V  
****Saturday**

"Are we going to tell them?"

"How would we? And when?" my twin brother, Javi, asked. "It's not like we could call them right now, we're on a plane."

"Javi has a point about trying to call them right now, but what about when we land?" Shane asked, turning around in his seat.

"That's my point. Do we not tell them at all, or do we stop by their apartment?"

"I'm not sure about stopping by their apartment is a good idea," my boyfriend, Kolton, said as he came back from the bathroom. "I haven't really talked to them that much since I got sent to The Academy."

"So going to their apartment is out of the picture, but what about calling them?" Eva asked as she put her fashion magazine away.

"What about if we just wait? Dimitri doesn't even know how long we are going to be here. We could be back home in a few weeks. Why should we tell them if that we're here if we're not going to be staying?"

"That could work, but if they find out about us in a week, I'm telling them that it was you're idea not to tell them." I said, pointing at Shane.

He shrugged, "That's okay with me, I'm older than all of them so they can't do anything about it."

I nodded and he turned back around in his seat. Eve went back to her magazine and Javi started listening to his iPod. Kolton was staring past me, out the window at the clouds. I took his hand and he looked at me, "What's wrong?"

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think that going to LA to record and be famous is a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Our brothers did it."

"Yeah, and look at them. They've pretty much forgotten about us. They only call us like once a month and when they do, it's only for like ten minutes."

"We're not like that, V. We won't forget about who we were or where we came from. We all promised that before we left, remember?"

"But promises get broken."

"This one won't, I'll make sure of it, okay?"

I nodded and sighed, "Okay."

Kolton smiled and kissed my cheek, "Why don't you try to get some sleep? We still have a while until we land."

"What if I'm not tired?"

"I know you didn't sleep well Last night. You never do when you have something exciting happening the next day."

"Fine." I said as I rolled my eyes and laid my head against his shoulder. The thumb of his hand that I was holding stroked my knuckles as he sang softly into my ear. Kolton may have a bad boy exterior, but he was really sweet when he wanted to be. Closing my eyes, I let Kolton's voice lull me to sleep.

I jerked awake as the plane's wheels touched down on the runway. Kolton laughed at my freaked out face and I smacked him. As he plane taxied towards the gate, we all got our backpacks ready. All of our luggage had already been sent over a few days ago and was waiting for us in our apartment. We just needed to find out producer in the crowd of people that were waiting for their friends and family.

We all grabbed out backpacks and waited as the people in front of us got off the plane. Soon enough, we were all walking together towards the baggage claim area. Kolton was holding my hand as we walked through the airport. It wasn't until we were already in the baggage claim area that I noticed all the looks we were getting from the people we passed. I couldn't tell Kolton what I was thinking at that moment because Dimitri had found us. "There you guys are! Come on, this way. I want to get you guy settled into your new home." He said, leading us towards the doors.

It wasn't until we had made it into the large SUV and where on the way to the apartment that I was able to talk to the others. Dimitri was driving and listening to music as I wasn't worried about him overhearing us. "Hey, guys, we need to talk about something."

Shane, Javi, and Eve turned around in their seats to look at me, "What?'

I looked at my boyfriend, "Kolton looks too much like Kendall."

"How do I look too much like Kendall?"

"You're twins, if he cuts his hair and wore darker clothes, you'd be identical."

"She's right," Shane said, "before you cut your hair, your clothes were the only thing that we could use to tell you two apart."

"And I think I saw some people with their phones out, possibly taking pictures, when we were in the airport."

Kolton groaned and put his head in his hands, "What are we going to do now? If they see those pictures, they'll definitely know that we're here."

"We just need to hope that none of those pictures turn out." Eve replied. "Besides, LA is a big city, chances are, we're never going to see them in person."

"Guys, welcome to the Palmwoods."Dimitri said, stopping the SUV in front of the hotel.

"I think we might be seeing them sooner than we want." Javi said, earning glares from the rest of us.

"What do we do now?" I asked with dread.

"Everyone has a sweatshirt in their backpack, right?" Shane asked. We nodded and he continued, "Why don't we put them on and put the hoods up? That way they won't see our faces if they're in the lobby."

"This is why you're the smart one." Eve commented as we all did what Shane had suggested.

Dimitri gave us a weird look as we got out of the SUV but we ignored it. Once we were all out, he led us inside and towards the front desk. The man behind the desk was overweight and looked to be in his thirties. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Dimitri Glass and I paid for an apartment for the band, Disturbia."

"Right, here are your keys. It's apartment 4K."

Dimitri took the keys, "Thanks."

"Have a Palmwoods day," the man said sarcastically.

Dimitri nodded and turned away from him, giving each of us a key. "You guys can head on up your own. All of your things should be in the living room waiting for you. There are three bedrooms so you guys will have to figure out who is rooming with who. No coed rooms, your parents' one rule. Today and tomorrow are for settling in. Call me if you need anything, if not, I'll see you guys on Monday."

"Okay, thanks for bringing us here." I replied.

"Hey, are you picking us up on Monday?" Javi asked.

"Yeah, I'll be at your apartment at 7:00 am." He said over his shoulder as he walked out the front doors.

"Well, this is it. Let's get up to our new apartment and start our new lives." Kolton said, holding up his keys before pulling me towards the elevator. The others followed and we waited for the elevator to get there. The doors opened and we were about to step in when a girl around our age jumped out at Shane. Slapping his face, she screamed, 'How could you!" then she broke down in sobs and walked around us, heading into the lobby. Shane was rubbing his cheek as we got into the elevator. "What was that for? We don't even know her!"

"Maybe she was an actress that was preparing for a roll." Eve replied with a laugh.

Shane glared at her but didn't respond. Kolton had pressed the button for the fourth floor and we were on our way up. When the doors opened, we piled out and headed down the hallway to where a sign said 4K was located. We didn't run into anyone so we didn't have to answer any questions about who we were, why we were here, or what we were doing. Reaching the door to our new temporary home, Kolton opened the door and went it, the rest of us following him. We were surprised at what we saw. Our apartment was exactly what a teenager would want to live in. it was nothing like what our brothers said their apartment looked like when they first got to LA. "I thought the apartments didn't come like this," Javi said, eying the swirly slide.

"I didn't think they did. The guys said their apartment was nasty when they first moved in." Eve replied, heading towards the kitchen.

As Even went through everything in the kitchen, Javi went upstairs so that he could go down the swirly slide and Shane started up the Xbox so he could get his videogame fix. Kolton came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. We shared a quick kiss before I laid my head on his chest and he laid his head on top of mine. "How do you like LA so far?" he mumbled into my hair.

"It's okay, I guess. Keeping this from the guys is going to be even harder now that we live two floors above them."

"We made it this far, we can make it a little bit farther. Besides, we're both going to be in the studios most of the tome, right? We probably won't ever have the same day off."

"True," my phone went off and we pulled away from each other. Kolton took my hand and led me to the couch as I took my phone out of my pocket with the other one. It was Carlos calling, "Hey bro."

"I could hear him laugh through the phone, "Hey, sis. What's up?"

"Not much. Just hanging out with everyone." I said, glancing at Kolton. Not many people knew that Kolton had gotten out of the Academy.

"Tell everyone I said hi!"

I laughed as I pulled my phone away from my mouth, "Carlos says hi!" Everyone gave either a hi or hey back. "They say hey and hi." I told Carlos.

"Sweet. What are you doing tomorrow? Anything fun?"

"Not really, just chilling out home, what about you?"

"The guys and I have the day off tomorrow so we're probably just going to hang out around the Palmwoods."

"Nice."

"Yeah. Hey, the guys want to know if you and the others want to Skype tomorrow."

"That should be fine, as long as you text beforehand saying you're ready."

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." When I hung up, everyone turned towards me.

"What did he say?" Javi asked.

"They have the day off tomorrow and want to Skype with us."

"They have the day off tomorrow? We're going to have to stay inside all day!" Eve groaned.

"What about me? They don't even know I'm out of the Academy. What am I supposed to do when they want to Skype tomorrow?' Kolton asked.

We were all silent for a moment. None of us had thought about that. In the month that Kolton had been out of the Academy, he had been staying with Shane. None of our parents had really been in touch with the guys since they came out here so the news had never reached them. "Maybe you should call them right now? You have to tell them at some point and it should be before they find out about the band." I said, squeezing his hand.

"We can leave the room if you want." Shane said, looking at Eve and Javi.

"Yeah, we can go set up our rooms or something." Eve said.

"Thanks, guys. I'll call them right now I guess."Kolton said, looking at me.

The others nodded before grabbing their luggage and heading off to find the rooms and figure out who was staying where. Kolton took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he took his phone out of his pocket. I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles as he dialed the phone and held it up to his ear.

**Kolton's P.O.V**

I tensed as the phone started ringing. No one answered until the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Who is this?"

"You don't recognize your own brother, Ken? I'm hurt." I joked, trying to loosen up a little bit.

"Kolton? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's really me."

"I thought you couldn't call from the Academy?"

"I couldn't, but I'm not at the Academy and more."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been out for the last month."

There was a pause, "How?'

"They said I was better, and I am. I didn't want to call you before incase I had to go back, but I didn't. I'm okay now."

"Who all know?"

"Vanessa, Javi, Eve, Shane and their parents. I've been staying with Shane. They didn't tell you because I asked them not to."

"Do you want to talk to mom or Katie?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. Mom sent me to the Academy for a reason, Ken. She wasn't very happy with what I was doing to our family after dad died."

He sighed, "Mom was just upset, she didn't mean what she said before she sent you to the Academy."

"It felt like she did."

"Okay, I won't tell mom or Katie, but can I tell the other guys?"

"Yeah, I want to Skype with everyone tomorrow," I said with a smile.

"Sweet. Hey, I have to go, we're at the studio right now."

"Okay."

"It was great hearing from you, K. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Hanging up, I looked at Vanessa, "I did it."

She smiled, "And you did a great job, too."

Without saying anything, I brought Vanessa in a hug and held her. "I don't want to go back to what I was before the Academy." I mumbled into her hair.

She pulled back and put her forehead on mine, looking into my eyes. "You won't. You have me, Javi, Eve and Shane, plus our brothers, to help you whenever things get tough. We will make sure that you don't go back to that."

"Thank you," I whispered.

I had gone off the deep end when my dad had died. I started vandalizing and stealing, and when that didn't help, I started hurting myself. I would sometime slit my wrists, somehow thinking that it would help. No one knew what I was doing for the longest time, they only saw me wearing darker clothes, saw me grieving. It was only when the cops brought me home at midnight that my mom found out. Kendall had tried to stick by my side but mom wouldn't have it. A month later, she sent me to the Academy. The Academy me was a place where troubled teens could get helped. If there were any troubled teens within twenty miles of the Academy, they would probably end up in there at some point. I was a special case because I stole and slit my wrists. There were different wings of the Academy for different types of kids, none of which I seemed to fit in. because of being isolated in the academy, I wasn't in the best shape when I got out. I would have had to go back if it wasn't for Vanessa, Javi, Shane and Eve.

"What are you thinking about?" Vanessa asked, pulling away.

"The Academy."

"Please don't think about that place anymore. You're never going to go back there."

"Okay, but I need something to distract me then." I replied with a smirk as I leaned towards her.

"Not until you unpack and get settled in." she replied, getting up and walking away.

"Are you serious?" I groaned, doing a face plant into the couch.

**Vanessa's P.O.V  
****Sunday**

"Hey, you guys ready to Skype with the guys?" I asked, looking up from my phone as I walked into the living room.

"Sure, where should we set the laptop up at?" Shane asked, pausing his game on the Xbox.

"How about we put it on the coffee table, that way we can sit on and stand behind the couch."

"Okay. You can set it up; I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"And I'm getting a drink." Javi said.

"Okay. Eve, Kolton, are you ready?" I yelled.

"Almost!" Eve replied.

"I'm gonna get a snack first." Kolton said from behind me.

I nodded and set the laptop up. I was already logged onto Skype, I was just waiting for Carlos to get on. Just as I was about to text him, Carlos' invite popped up. I accepted and the guys' faces showed up. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, sis, where is everyone?"

"Getting drinks, snacks, or going to the bathroom."

"I'm here now though," Shane said, sitting down. Eve and Javi were right behind him.

I saw Kendall looking around us as the others said hi to their siblings. James must have noticed Kendall, too. "You okay, Kendall?"

"Where is he?" Kendall asked, looking right at me.

"Did you tell them?" Shane asked.

"Tell us what? What's going on?' Logan asked.

"Do you guys remember Kolton, my twin brother?" Kendall started. When the others nodded he continued. "Well, he's been in the Academy for awhile but he's out now."

"Why was he in the Academy?" Carlos asked.

"He had a hard time after dad died. He stole, vandalized and started cutting his wrists. We didn't find out about what he was doing for a few months. When we did find out, mom went kind of nuts, saying things that she shouldn't have and then she sent him off. The Academy doesn't let those inside have any contact with family and friends on the outside. And from what I gathered when he called me last night, he's been out for a month, he's better, and he's been staying with Shane and Logan's parents. He made sure no one told us because he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to stay out. Kendall explained.

No one said anything for awhile and Kolton, who was standing behind the laptop, was starting to look nervous. "So, where is he?" Kendall asked.

Kolton took a deep breath before coming over and sitting down next to me. "Hey, bro."

Kendall smiled, "It's nice to see you, K."

"It's nice to be back. Mom and Katie aren't around, are they?"

"No, they had a girl's night out"

"Cool, so what's going on with you guys?"

"We have the week off because Gustavo's on vacation." James said.

"Nice. Any concerts anytime soon?" Eve asked.

"Not that we know of. We're just working on our next album." Logan replied.

"Have you guys been in any trouble lately?" Javi asked.

"Surprisingly, no, Gustavo's been in a good mood lately. And it's kind of scary." Carlos commented.

"That's cool."

"Yeah, you guys should fly out here sometime. We need to hang out." Kendall said.

"We'll try to talk out parents into it but we can't promise anything." Shane said.

James was about to say something when we heard a door open behind them. They all turned around and we could hear Kendall say, "Mom? I thought you and Katie were going to be gone all day."

"Katie was trying to get money off the people at the mall. She kept telling them that she was a starving child." Mts. Knight replied.

Kolton hurried off the couch as they came into view of the laptop. We could hear Katie saying something under her breath before she noticed the laptop. "Who are you guys talking to?"

Kendall turned around and visibly relaxed when he saw that Kolton was gone. "Vanessa, Javi, Eve and Shane."

"Hi, guys." Mrs. Knight said, waving at us.

"Hi, Mrs. Knight." We all replied.

"And I'm sorry to say this, but Big Time Rush needs to clean up the apartment."

The guys groaned and we laughed. "Bye, guys." I said.

"Bye." They all replied.

We logged off and I shut the laptop. Kolton was sitting on the floor behind the table, his head in his hands. The other looked at me before leaving the room. They all knew that he had a hard time loving and trusting his mom because of what she had said to him before she sent him to the Academy. Getting up, I kneeled in front of him, lifting his head with my hand, "Talk to me."

"Will I ever be able to talk to her again?"

"I'm sure you will. It'll just take some time."

"How much time?"

"I don't know, but I do know that she didn't mean what she said. She was just upset."

"You didn't see the look in her eyes, it was so hard not to believe her." He said, eyes filled with sadness as he remembered that day.

"Hey, just take a deep breath and forget about the past. Let's just focus on now, okay?"

He took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay."

"How about we watch a movie and eat some popcorn."

He smirked, "Can we cuddle?"

"Yes, pick out a movie and I'll make the popcorn."

"Sweet," Kolton said, getting up.

I smiled as I watched him for a moment. There were times when it took a lot more than a movie and cuddling to get him back to being happy. We always tried to keep the topic of his mom from being brought up but it didn't always work. He had changed a lot since going to the Academy, and some days, I wondered what had happened to him while he was there.

**Vanessa's P.O.V  
****Monday**

"Dimitri's here!" I yelled as I got his text.

"How are we going to get down to the lobby without being seen by the guys?" Kolton asked as he kissed me on the cheek.

"That I don't know. It's too hot to wear our sweatshirts down there. Do you think they are even up yet?"

"I doubt it, they're always sleeping in, and James always wants to get his beauty sleep." Eve said as she came downstairs.

"We might be able to get downstairs and into the car without them even getting out of bed." Shane commented as he pulled on his shoes.

"Call Carlos, if he doesn't answer, then we're probably good because they're still sleeping." Javi said.

"Are you really my brother? You actually made sense for once." I joked.

He glared at me, "I have my moments."

Everyone laughed as I dialed Carlos' number. It kept ringing and ringing before finally going to voicemail. I hung up, "They're still sleeping."

"Let's go then," Kolton said, grabbing my hand. We all filed out of the apartment, locking the door behind us. Thankfully, not that many people were awake and those that were, were bust going to work and we weren't stopped. Dimitri was waiting outside with a van and we quickly piled in. no sooner where we in when Dimitri put the van in drive and hit the gas. In no time at all, we were at the studio.

Dimitri gave us a quick tour before leading us into his office. "Before we start recording today, I wanted to talk to you guys about something." He said as he sat behind his desk.

"And what's that?" Shane asked as we all sat down across from Dimitri.

"The Battle of the Bands. I signed you guys up as one of the two main competitors."

"Cool, but what's the point of it?" I asked.

"Publicity. It'll get your music out there so people can hear it. The Battle takes place over a week, starting on a Sunday and ending on a Saturday. You and the other competitor will be staying in a mansion that the guy that runs the Battle owns. You have to do numerous performances, live, each day, along with interviews. Every moment of your lives will be filmed that week because those watching get to decide which band wins."

"Cool, when is it?" Eve asked.

"Six weeks."

"That soon?"

"Yup, we're going to need to work hard these next six weeks because I'm not going to see you guys that much the week of the Battle."

"Okay, so let's get started." Kolton said, standing up.

"Don't you want to know who you're going to be competing against?"

Kolton rolled his eyes as I asked, "Who?"

Dimitri smiled before turning the computer screen around so that we could see what was on it. All of our eyes widened when we saw a picture of our brothers staring at us. "Big Time Rush?" Kolton asked, sounding strained.

"Yup, and you _will_ beat them. If you don't, then you guys go back to your small hometown in Minnesota."

"What happens if we beat them?"

"They go back home and can't be signed into another music label, ever."

"What?" we all shrieked.

**Time Jump**

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked, flopping down on the couch. "How are we going to compete against our brothers for the chance to stay in LA.?"

"What are all the rules of the Battle of the Bands? Maybe there is a way that we can both stay in LA after it." Kolton said as he sat down next to me.

"I'll check," Shane said, grabbing the laptop. After a few moments of typing and staring intently at the screen, he pulled away a little bit. "I found the site for the Battle of the Bands. It was started five years ago when a record producer signed two bands onto his record around the same time. His boss said that he could only have one band but the producer didn't know which one to keep so he started the Battle and let the fans decide. The only way that both bands could stay in LA is if one of them forfeits before the winner is called."

"And Dimitri said we couldn't forfeit for anything." Eve said.

"When are the bands announced to the public?"

Shane searched the computer, "Next week."

"That's not good." Javi commented.

"Are they going to say who is in the band or just the name of the band?"

"Just the name of the band."

"So as long as we stay off the internet and away from the press, we should be okay, right?" Kolton asked.

"Pretty much," Shane said. "Uh-oh."

"What is it?"

"They just updated the webpage."

"And?" we all asked.

"They aren't going to tell the public who is in the Battle until the first day we perform. And technically, we aren't supposed to know who we are going against." Shane said, turning the computer towards us.

Getting up, we all walked over to see the webpage. We each read the update silently, taking it all in. "So we have six weeks of hiding from our brothers ahead of us?" Javi asked, looking at everyone.

"We cannot attract any attention, of any kind. If we do, then they will find out about us and we'll be in trouble. "I said, making eye contact with everyone, "Can we do that?"

"We'll have to," Kolton said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though like no one read the last chapter, I couldn't not write this. I was having trouble writing my other stories so I came up with this. Hope someone reads this and enjoys it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own BTR :(  
**

Chapter Two  
**Kendall's P.O.V**  
**Monday**

I woke up to the sound of Logan's cell phone going off. Rolling over, I put a pillow over my head, hoping that Logan would get up and answer it. When the ringing didn't stop, I groaned, "Logan, answer your phone!" When there was no answer, I pulled the pillow off my head and looked at Logan's bed. He was still fast asleep with his iPod headphones in his ears. Glaring at his still sleeping form, I snatched his phone up and answered it, "What?"

"Gustavo wants you guys in the studio in an hour." Kelly stated, not reacting to my tone.

"It's our day off."

"This won't take long. We just need to tell you guys about something."

"Can't you tell me over the phone? Then I can tell others after we get some sleep."

"Sorry, Kendall. Gustavo won't have it. Get the boys up and get them over here in an hour."

"Fine. Why'd you call Logan's phone?"

"I thought he would be up. Why did you answer his phone?"

"It was ringing and he didn't hear it because he slept with his iPod headphones in last night."

"Wow, so I'll see you four in an hour then." Kelly said as she hung up.

I sighed as I set Logan's phone down. No one was going to be happy to be woken up early on our day off. Getting up, I walked to the end of Logan's bed, looking for where his feet would be under the covers. I was only going to have one chance at this. Quickly moving my hands, I grabbed Logan's feet and yanked him off his bed. He yelped and opened his eyes as he landed with a thump on the floor. He glared at me as he got up and yanked his headphones off. "What was that for!"

"Kelly called, Gustavo wants us in the studio in an hour. Get ready while I wake James and Carlos up."

Logan grumbled but did as I said. Leaving the room, I knocked on the door across the hall. When there was no answer, I opened the door. James and Carlos were still fast asleep, Carlos with his helmet on and James with a mirror on his nightstand. I looked around the room for something to wake them up with but I couldn't find anything. Starting with Carlos, I woke them up in the same fashion I had woke Logan. They both landed on the floor with a thud, groaning as they sat up. "What was that for?" they both exclaimed.

"Gustavo wants us in the studio in an hour. Get up and get ready."

"I can't get ready in an hour!" James shrieked.

"You'll be fine." Carlos said, getting up and going to his dresser.

"Carlos is right, James." I said, leaving their room. "One hour, don't forget."

I stopped as I entered mine and Logan's room. Logan was fully dressed but lying down on his bed, snoring lightly. Walking over to him, I poked his side. "Come on, Logan. You gotta get up."

"I don't wanna." he said, lazily pushing my hand away.

"If you're not up by the time I get done getting ready, you will have a glass of cold water poured on your head."

"'Kay."

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. I quickly switched my pajamas for skinny jeans and a green and black plaid shirt before taming my bed head. Leaving the bathroom, I went back into mine and Logan's room and found Logan still asleep on his bed. "That's it, Logan, I'm getting a cold class of water. You've been warned."

Turning back around, I grabbed a cup from the bathroom counter and filled it with cold water. Heading back to our room once more, I stopped short. Logan was gone. "How?"

"I wasn't sleeping, Kendall." Logan said from the doorway.

"Yeah, you were."

"No, I was just resting my eyes."

"You were snoring."

"No, I wasn't. Look, I'm up, isn't that enough?"

"I guess. Now we just need to hope that James and Carlos are up and dressed."

"They are. Carlos is eating breakfast and James is fixing his hair in the bathroom."

"And you found all this out in like a minute?"

Logan shrugged, "I'm a good observer."

I shrugged, "Let's go get some breakfast so we can get to the studio. The quicker we get there, the quicker we can get back here to enjoy our day off."

Logan nodded and we headed out towards the kitchen and living room. Carlos was eating some cereal at the table and his helmet was on crooked and unstrapped. He didn't look up as we walked into the kitchen to get our breakfast. I grabbed some bread and popped it into the toaster while Logan grabbed a bowl and his favorite cereal. We both joined Carlos at the table and started to eat in silence. By the time James was done with his hair, we were all done eating and ready to leave. "Are you going to eat something before we leave, James?" I asked as I took care of our bowls and plates.

"I just eat these on the way to the studio." he said, grabbing an apple and an orange from the bowl in the kitchen.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's go."

I nodded, "Logan, are you driving?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm going to write mom and Katie a note and then we can leave."

The others nodded and started to get their shoes on so that we were ready to go when I was done with the note. I finished the note and put it on the table where they were sure to see it. Quickly sliding my shoes on, I headed towards the door. "Let's get this over with."

We headed out the door and down the hallway to the elevator. No one said anything as we walked through the mostly empty lobby. In the car, we all silently thought about what Gustavo wanted to tell us.

**Slight Time Jump**

"What do you want to tell us, Gustavo?" I asked as we all filed into his office.

"Dogs, sit down."

We rolled our eyes but did as he said.

"Have you guys ever heard of the Battle of the Bands that takes place here in California?" Kelly asked.

"No."

"Two main bands are signed up to compete each year. They share a mansion that is on the outskirts of L.A. The competition takes place over a week with tons of live concerts in front of fans and cameras. When not performing, the bands have interviews and practice time. Each concert is different. The host tells the bands what they have to do, whether it's doing a cover of a certain artist or writing their own song. At the end of the week, the fans decide which band wins the Battle." she explained.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with us being here on our day off?" James asked.

"You dogs are going to be one of the bands competing." Gustavo stated.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Because I said so. And you guys can't lose."

"What happens if we lose?" Logan asked.

"Loser gets shipped back to where they came form and can't be signed onto another record producer out here."

"That's not good."

"Exactly," Gustavo boomed, "that's why you dogs have got to work hard these next six weeks. You cannot lose this competition."

"Does that mean we have to work today?" James asked.

"No, just promise that you four will work on a new song at the apartment tonight." Kelly said before Gustavo could yell at us to get in the studio. "There will be at least one night during the competition that you will have to perform a new song that you guys wrote yourself."

I nodded, "We can do that. Who we are going up against?"

"A new band called Disturbia. They literally just showed up in L.A. the other day. We don't know who is in the band and we don't have a picture of them."

We all nodded. "Is this all that you needed to tell us?"

"Yeah, you guys can head back to the apartment now. Just make sure that you work on a new song, okay?"

"We will, Kelly. Bye." Logan said as we all got up and left the studio. We were silent as we walked out to the parking lot and got into the car. It wasn't until we were part of the way home when I spoke up. "Is there any way that we might be able to find out about who is in Disturbia?"

"It's possible." Logan said, "If we look them up, then we might be able to find them in an article or something from before they came out to L.A. The town they came from should have something about them in the local newspaper, right?'

"Yeah, I can try to look them up when we get back," James said.

"And I'm going to look up the rules and stuff of the Battle. I just want to make sure that we know everything that is going to happen that week."

"Do you think Camille would know anything about anyone new moving to L.A?" Carlos asked.

"If they moved into the Palmwoods, then she would definitely know something about them." Logan said, "Do you want to ask her about that or do you want to do it?"

"You can."

Logan chuckled, "Okay, but what are you going to do?"

"Supervise."

We all laughed as Logan pulled the car into the parking lot next to the Palmwoods. Getting out of the car, we all headed inside to get started on looking into Disturbia and the Battle of the Bands. Camille was sitting in the lobby so Logan broke off and went to talk to her while the rest of us headed towards the elevator. After a little waiting, we were soon in our apartment. Carlos headed to the orange couch while James and I sat down at the bar where our laptops were waiting.

I quickly searched the Battle and came up with a ton of results. The first few links that I clicked on led me to sites that were about the past winners and losers but I finally found a link that led me to the homepage of the Battle. In no time I was reading up on what we were going to be going through in six weeks. Unfortunately, I didn't learn much that Gustavo and Kelly hadn't already told us at the studio. Sighing, I shut down my computer and out my head in my hands.

"No luck, Ken?" James asked.

I lifted my head, "I found the site but I didn't learn anything new that Kelly and Gustavo hadn't already told us earlier. Have you found anything out on Disturbia?"

"I found more that I thought I would."

"Like…?"

"They're from the same town as us and that they are around the same age as us."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I found an article in the local newspaper back home. They played at the high school talent show and won first place. There was a record producer in town that weekend so he decided to stop by and watch the talent show in case there were some people he could sign on. He signed Disturbia and brought them out here a few days ago."

I thought for a moment, "Do you remember anyone from home that could be in a band good enough to get signed and brought out here?"  
James shook his head. We turned towards the living room, "Carlos."

He paused the game he was playing and faced us, "What?"

"Do you know anyone back home that could be in a band that is good enough to get signed onto a record and brought out here?"

After a moment of thought, he shook his head, "No, why?"

"Disturbia is from our hometown. They got signed onto a record after they won the high school talent show."

"Wow, I didn't think that there were many people back home that wanted to make it in music."

"Same here. Do you think Vanessa and them know anything about this?" I asked.

"They might, do you think they are all hanging out together right now? Or are we going to have to call them all separately?" James asked.

"Let's hope they are all together. Can you call her and put it on speaker phone?" I asked Carlos.

"Yeah." he got up and walked towards us as he got out his phone and dialed Vanessa's number.

It rang a few time before she finally picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey, V."

"Hey, Carlos, what's up?"

"I'm at the apartment with James and Kendall right now. Do you have time to answer a few questions for us?"

"I guess, what are your questions?"

"First, are the others with you?"

"Yeah, do you want me to put them on?"

"That would be great, Vanessa." I said, smiling.

"Okay, hold on." There were some sounds of movement and a few shouts before we could hear people walking by. "Okay, you're on speaker."

"Thanks. Do you guys know anything about the Battle of the Bands that is hosted out here in L.A? It's filmed live and streamed to the TV each day during the competition." James asked.

"I've heard of it before but I never really watched it. Why?" Shane asked.

"Just wondering, Gustavo mentioned it. Do you guys know the kids that are in the band that won the high school's talent show?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. James, Carlos, and I looked at each other. "Are you guys still there?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry bro. I wasn't here when the talent show was held and the other are trying to remember who won." Kolton said.

"So do you guys remember?" Carlos asked.

"No, I watched the talent show but I didn't watch the end when they handed out the winnings." Eve said. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks anyway."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye."

Carlos hung up and we all shared a look. "Do you guys think they were hiding something?"

"Yeah, Eve always watches the end to see who won. It's her favorite part." James said.

"I do believe that Kolton didn't see it though. The talent show was almost two months ago and he's only been out a month."

They nodded. We all stayed in silence thinking about the talk we just had with our siblings. They were hiding something from us, but we didn't know what it was. Just then, the front door banged open and Logan came in with a frown.

"I take it you didn't get anything from Camille?" James asked.

"All she knows is that a group of five teens just moved in the other day. Three boys and two girls. She guesses that they are in a band but she hasn't asked them the name of it. But there was one thing she said that confused me."

"What did she say?" Carlos asked.

"Well when they first got here, she slapped one of the guys when she was leaving the elevator and they were about to enter it. She said that they looked like us."

"What do you mean she said they looked like us?" I asked.

"She said that the guy she slapped looked like me and that there was a guy that looked like Carlos and one that looked like Kendall. One of the girls looked a little bit like Carlos while she said the other one looked a little bit like James."

Carlos, James and I looked at each other. I thought about the talk that we had just had with our siblings. "You're never going to believe what we learned about Disturbia while you were talking to Camille."

"What'd you learn?" Logan asked.

"They're from our hometown. They won the high school's talent show." Carlos said.

"How'd they get signed onto a label?"

"A record producer was in town that weekend and he stopped by to see if there was anyone that he would be able to sign. Once Disturbia was handed the first place prize, he went up to hem and asked if they wanted to come out to L.A. and be famous. They said yes and now we are going to face them in the Battle of the Bands." James explained.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, we called Vanessa and asked her and the others if they know who are in Disturbia."

"What's they say?"

"Kolton wasn't there when the talent show was held so he wouldn't know and Eve said she didn't stay to see who won but I think that she's lying. Her favorite part of the talent show was watching who got first, second and third place prizes." James stated.

"And they paused before we got that from them." Carlos said.

"So you think that they are hiding something from us?"

I nodded, "You added to our suspicions with the stuff you just told us about the new kids."

"The guys she slapped could be Shane." he said.

"And the girl and guys that look like me could be Vanessa and Javi."

"The girl that looked like me could be Eve."

"And the guy that looked like me could be Kolton." I said, "We're identical twins."

We all sat there for a minute. "Do you think that they could be Disturbia?" Logan asked.

"It's possible, I guess. We made it here, why couldn't they?"

"Who is the worst liar out of them?" Carlos asked.

"Probably Kolton, why?"

"Call him, ask if he knows who is in Disturbia. Just make sure that he isn't with the others. Tell him you have to talk to him about something important. If he sounds likes he's lying about knowing who is in Disturbia, then we'll know they know something. Which means that they could be Disturbia."

We all stared at him. "He has a point." James said.

"I'll try it." I said, pulling out my phone. Dialing Kolton's number, I waited. Just when I thought it was going to go to voicemail, he picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey, bro."

"Kendall? What do you want? You just called us like ten minutes ago."

"I know but I want to talk to you about something important. Are you alone?"

"I will be in a minute, hold on." I could barely hear him talking to something before I heard him start moving. There was a sound of door being opened and closed. "Okay, I'm alone. What do you want to talk about?"

"Are you sure you don't know who is in Disturbia?" I asked.

"I've only been out a month, the talent show was two months ago."

"I know, but have you heard anyone talking about them?"

"No." His answer was short and to the point, which meant he was probably lying.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, thanks. I just wanted to make sure."

"No problem, good luck in the Battle."

"Thanks, K."

"Bye, Kendall."

"Wait, I have one more thing to ask you."

He sighed, "What?"

"Are you on L.A?"

There was a pause before he barely managed to get out, "What?"

"Never mind. Bye, Kolton." I hung up and looked at the others. "He was definitely lying. He barely managed to ask 'what' when I asked them if they were in L.A."

"So they are here." James said slowly.

"Most likely."

"And they might be the kids that just moved in." Carlos stated.

I nodded, "We're going to have a problem if Disturbia is them."

"What are we going to do?" Logan asked.

"I have no idea."

Suddenly the door banged open again and my mom and Katie walked through. We hadn't even noticed that they weren't in the apartment.

"Hey, boys. What did Gustavo want to talk to you guys about?" my mom asked.

"He signed us up for the Battle of the Bands."

"Isn't that where the fans vote between two bands to figure out which band stays in L.A?" Katie asked.

"How did you know about the Battle when we didn't even know about it before Gustavo and Kelly told us?"

She shrugged, "I watch a lot of TV."

We shrugged, "Whatever."

"When does the Battle take place?" she asked.

"Six weeks."

"Do you guys know who you are competing against?"

"No," we all said at once. Katie raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

**Kendall's P.O.V**  
**Tuesday**

"These next six weeks are going to suck." Carlos said as the four of us made our way to the front doors of the Palmwoods.

"I know, my feet feel like they are going to fall off." Logan groaned.

I agreed silently as I followed the others towards the Palmwoods. Gustavo had made us come into the studio at five this morning to start getting ready for the Battle. We had worked on the dances we already had for some songs but he had also come up with some dances for the newer songs. After dancing, we worked on harmonies for a few hours until lunch. After lunch we went back to dancing. We would have gone back to harmonies but Gustavo got a call about some water problems at his mansion. Now we felt like sleeping for a week straight.

We were almost to the elevator when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a teenage that looked around my age. He was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt and his blond hair was spiked. Something about him was really familiar but I couldn't make out why. I didn't know who he was. "Hey, guys, I'll be up in a little bit. I want to check something out real quick."

"Okay."

While the others headed into the elevator, I made my way back into the lobby. The guy that I had seen earlier was walking out the front doors. Walking around the other people in the lobby, I followed him. Once outside, I saw him making his way to the Palmwoods Park. I sped up a little bit as I followed him so that I would be able to catch him. He kept walking, not bothering to stop anywhere or talk to anyone.

Suddenly his phone went off. He stopped and I quickly moved over to the side so that he wouldn't see me while he talked. He answered his phone, "Hey."

"You mean they just got back a few minutes ago? I just left the Palmwoods to walk in the park, I think I might have passed them."

"I don't think any of them saw me, and if they did, they didn't try to follow me."

He sighed, "Okay, I'll head back now. I'll be back in the apartment in like five minutes. Bye."

I stepped out from behind the tree as he hung up and put his phone away. He turned around, stopping when he saw me. His eyes widened when he saw me. "What are you-" I started, but he took off. Groaning, I ran after him. In five minutes, we were deep in a maze that Bitters had just built in the Park. The guys and I had only walked through here once since then and we still didn't know how to get out of it in less than two hours.

Turning a corner, I found him standing in a corner. He had led us into a dead end. The boy was running his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth without showing me his face.

"Turn around," I said. "I need to see your face."

"Why? Didn't you already see my face?"

"I want to be sure."

He sighed before dropping his hands and turning to face me.

My eyes widened, I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me. "Kolton?"

My twin brother smiled as he ran his hands up and down on the back of his neck, "What's up, Ken?"

**That's it. What do you think will happen next? Because I don't even really know...  
R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter. Hope those that are reading this like it. **

**I do not own Big Time Rush  
**

Chapter Three  
**Kendall's P.O.V**  
**Tuesday**

"What are you doing here?" I asked Kolton.

He shrugged, "I wanted to go for a walk."

"I meant, what are you doing in L.A?"

"I- I-" he sighed, "I don't know."

"You don't know, or you can't tell me?"

"Both?"

I groaned and grabbed his wrist, "Come on, I'm taking you back up to the apartment."

"What?"

"I'm taking you up to 2J. You have some explaining to do."

Kolton sighed but let me pull him through the maze. Somehow, I was able to get us out of there in twenty minutes and we were on our way back to the Palmwoods. I saw people staring at us but I didn't care. They would have found out that I had a twin brother eventually.

Neither of us said anything as we walked into the Palmwoods and got in the elevator. I kept a hold of his wrist so that he wouldn't try to run as soon as the elevator doors opened. We were almost to the apartment when Kolton suddenly stopped, I tried to pull him along but he wouldn't move. I turned to him, "Why are you stopping?"

"Is mom home?"

I paused, I had forgotten about her. "Hold on."

He nodded and I pulled my phone out. I dialed Logan's number and waited for him to pick up. I was starting to freak out when I heard, "Kendall?"

"Logan! Is mom home?"

"No, she and Katie are spending the week back home, remember?"

"Oh yeah… okay. Can you get Carlos and James and meet me in the living room.?"

"Sure, are you already in the apartment?"

"No just in the hallway outside," I replied as I hung up. I turned back to Kolton, "Mom and Katie are spending the week back home. They left a few hours after you guys Skyped us."

He nodded and let me finish pulling him towards the apartment. I pushed him inside and pointed to the couch as I closed the door. Kolton sat down and I stood in front of him as we waited. Soon enough, Carlos came down the swirly slide, followed by James and Logan. They all stopped when they saw Kolton sitting on the couch. Their eyes widened after they looked between us a few times.

James was the first one to speak, "Kolton?"

Kolton turned around and attempted to smile, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"He won't answer that," I said. "he was walking around the Park before he got a call. When I asked him that question, all he said was that he was 'taking a walk.'"

Logan, James, and Carlos walked around the couch and stood next to me while Kolton looked down at the floor. I crossed my arms and waited for something to happen. Nothing did. Logan elbowed me in the side and mouth 'Disturbia' while pointing at Kolton. I nodded before taking a small step forward. "You lied, didn't you?"

Kolton nodded but didn't look up.

"You know who is in Disturbia, right?"

Another nod.

"Can you tell who that is?" Logan asked.

He shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I just can't." he said, finally looking up at us.

"Then can you tell us why you are in L.A?"

"No."

"Are you staying at the Palmwoods?" Carlos asked.

"No."

"Then why were you walking in Palmwoods Park?" I asked.

Kolton just shrugged.

I sighed, we weren't getting anywhere. Suddenly I turned around and motioned for the others to back up a little bit. "You said that Camille hit one of the new kids, right?" I asked Logan.

He nodded, "Yea, why?"

"Go get here and bring her back her. Maybe she will recognize Kolton."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Logan turned and quickly left the apartment.

The three of us turned and watched Kolton. He was back to looking at his hands and not saying anything. "What are we supposed to do while we wait for Logan?" James whispered.

"Let's race."

James and Carlos gave me weird looks before they realized that I was talking about playing the Xbox. They nodded. James went to put the game in while Carlos grabbed the controllers. He gave two to me before sitting on the floor in front the of the table. Going over to the couch, I sat down next to Kolton. Holding out the controller, I asked, "Think you can still beat me?"

Kolton glanced at the controller before looking up at me, "I can always beat you."

He took the controller and I smiled. James was now sitting next to Carlos and the game was loading. Things seemed normal as we started playing. It was almost like we were still back home, hanging out while mom and Katie were out. Like before dad died.

I jumped when the door opened and Logan and Camille walked in. We paused the game and I stood up. "Do you recognize him?" I asked, motioning towards Kolton.

She nodded, "Yeah, he was in the group."

"And you said there was five of them?"

Camille nodded again. We were all quiet, watching Kolton. He was squirming on the couch, not used to being stared at by so many people. Suddenly, a ringing broke the silence, causing us all to jump. Kolton slowly took his phone out of his pocket, looking up at us, "Can I take this in another room?"

"Yeah, mine and Logan's room is the last room on the right upstairs." I said, motioning towards the swirly slide.

He nodded and quickly got up, answering the call as he made his way upstairs. We all tried to listen to what he was saying but it was no use, he was too far away. Logan sat down in Kolton's old seat while Camille looked at her phone. "I have to go, guys. Hope you can find some answers about why your brother is here, Kendall."

"Thanks for coming over, Camille. He won't tell us anything."

"He'll tell you in time. Don't worry."

I nodded as she turned and walked out of the apartment. I sat on the couch next to Logan and we all waited in silence for Kolton to get back from taking his call. There was a tense silence as we waited, wondering who my brother was talking to and what he was talking about.

After a moment, we heard him come down the slide and he sat on the couch between me and Logan. He didn't say anything. I started wringing my hands together because I didn't know what to do. We couldn't keep him here but we needed to know why he was here in L.A.

"That's just weird."

I looked up to see James and Carlos watching me. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Kolton were both wringing your hands. It was like mirror images." James said.

Kolton and I both stopped wringing our hands and set them in our laps. At the same time.

"Really weird," Carlos whispered.

Kolton chuckled and I smiled. We always did some things at the same time. People thought it was cute when we were younger, but it slowly faded as we grew up. It was almost like old times, except we had changed. A lot.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. We all looked at it but no one made the move to answer it. There was another knock and Carlos headed towards the door. I stood up in front of Kolton just in case it was my mom and Katie coming home early. "Who is it, Carlos?" I asked.

Instead of answering, he moved aside, showing us who was in the hallway.

"Vanessa?"

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

I knew what I was doing could put the band in danger, but I didn't have a choice. Kolton was trapped in 2J and I needed to get him out. The others didn't know that Kolton had been seen so I had to go get him myself. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I thought someone would open it fairly quickly but I didn't hear anyone walking towards the door. Once I knocked again, I heard footsteps walking towards the door. The door opened slowly and I saw my older brother on the other side of the door. He stared at me with wide eyes, his mouth slowly falling open.

"Who is it, Carlos?"

Instead of answering, Carlos moved aside so that everyone in the apartment could see me.

"Vanessa?" Kendall asked, eyes wide?

I smiled, "Hey, guys."

"What are you doing here?" Carlos asked as I walked into the apartment.

"Getting Kolton."

"What are you two doing in L.A?"

"Do you want the truth?" I asked, looking at all of them.

"That would be nice," James stated.

"Okay, but can I sit down?" I asked, motioning at the couch. They nodded and I sat down next to Kolton. His eyes were wide but I squeezed his hand, showing him that everything would be alright. "We're here because we wanted to visit you guys. We thought that it would be a nice surprise. We didn't want to tell you guys at first because we wanted to relax after the flight. Sadly, your friend saw us and then Kendall caught Kolton when he went for a walk."

Everyone was silent for a moment, taking it all in. Kolton may not have been the best liar, but I was. I just hoped they didn't question Kolton about what I had said.

Kendall was staring at us with a confused look on his face. "Are you okay, Ken?" Kolton asked.

"Are you two dating?" he blurted out.

It was only then that I realized that Kolton's arm was around my shoulders. He must have done that when I was telling the guys why we were here. Kolton tensed and I put my hand on his knee and squeezed it. "Is there a problem with that?" I asked.

"No, it's just that I didn't know," Kendall explained. "How long?"

"Vanessa helped me when I first got out. We got really close and after the first week of me being out, we became more than friends." Kolton said with a shrug, not realizing how the last part of his statement sounded.

"Are you saying you had sex with my sister after a week?" Carlos screamed as he came forward.

We both jumped. "No!"

I stood up, "Calm down, Carlos. Kolton meant that we wanted to start dating. He freaked out one night and ran off. Shane called me and I went out to look for him. After I got him calmed down, we just sat there, together, for a little while. Kolton looked at me and instead of saying anything, he kissed me. We've made out a lot since then but we haven't had sex."

Carlos watched me for a little but before he nodded. "So how long?"

"Three weeks."

They all nodded. "Well, congrats, I guess," James said a little awkwardly.

Kolton and I chuckled, "Thanks."

"So are the others here?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, we can go get them and meet you guys in the park if you want."

"That'd be awesome. Can you go get them right now?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, we can meet you in like ten or fifteen minutes, is that okay?"

Kendall nodded, "We'll see you guys then."

Kolton and I stood up and headed towards the door. Logan opened the door for us and closed it as we walked down the hallway toward the elevator. It wasn't until we were inside the elevator that Kolton started talking. "How did you come up with that lie? You only had like thee minutes between our apartment and theirs." he asked.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head after I stopped talking to you. I just can't believe that they fell for it."

Kolton put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him, "Thanks for getting me out of there," he whispered.

"No problem, baby."

He leaned in and touched his lips to mine. We kept the kiss slow because we didn't want it to get too carried away while we were in the elevator. He pulled away and leaned his head against mine, "I'm happy that wet old the guys about us, even if we didn't mean to."

"Yeah, I thought Carlos was going to kill you though. You didn't think before you said that statement, did you?"

Kolton winced and shook his head at my words, "I didn't realize how bad it sounded until it was already out in the air."

"At least your still alive."

"Yeah."

We stood there until we heard the ding that meant we were on our floor. Pulling away from each other, we headed towards our apartment with out hands interlocked. Inside the apartment, we saw Shane and Javi playing on the Xbox. "Hey, guys."

"Hey," they said simultaneously, not taking their eyes of off the TV.

"Where's Eve?" I asked, looking around.

"Upstairs fixing her hair. We Shane messed it up when she got in the way of us and the TV." Javi replied.

"Like this?" I asked as I stepped in front of them and turning off the TV.

"No!"

"What was that for?" Shane screamed as he stood up.

"We have to meet the guys in the park in ten minutes," Kolton said as he moved in between me and Shane.

"What do you mean 'we have to meet t guys in the park in ten minutes'?" Javi asked.

"Kolton got caught by Kendall when he went for a walk. We came up with a lie that will keep them off our backs for a little bit. But to keep up the lie, we all have to meet them in the park in ten minutes." I explained.

"Oh.'

"Yeah, I'll go get Eve and then we can head down to the park."

They nodded and I left Kolton with them. Upstairs, I headed into the bathroom that Eve and I shared. I stopped and leaned against the doorjamb while he straightened her hair. She saw me in the mirror, "Hey."

"Hey, how much longer are you going to be straightening your hair?"

"I'm almost done, why?"

"We have to meet the guys in the Park 'cause Kolton got caught be Kendall when he went for a walk."

"So they know we're here?"

"Yeah, but they just think that we visiting them for a little bit."

"What are we going to do when our 'visit' is over?" Eve asked as she finished straightening her hair.

"I don't know. I can talk to Dimitri and see if he can get us moved somewhere else so that we don't have to sneak around."

"Do you think that he would do that for us?"

I shrugged and sighed, "Probably if we tell him why we can't live here."

"You mean if we tell him that we're related to Big Time Rush?"

"Yeah."

Eve watched me as I thought about how to tell Dimitri about our problem. I was the best person when it came to talking someone into something, that was how we'd made it here. Everyone back home thought that it would be a bad idea for Kolton to come here to L.A but I was able to talk them into it. Shane may be the eldest in the band, but everyone looked to me to lead them.

"Are you okay, V?" Eve asked concerned.

I nodded, "Yeah, just thinking about some things. Why don't we go downstairs so that we can head over to the park."

"Okay."

Eve left the bathroom and I followed her. We could tell them that we had a week off, that way I would have a little bit of time to convince Dimitri to get us a different apartment. In the living room, Shane, Javi and Kolton were all sitting on the couch staring the TV, which was still off. "Are you guys ready to go?" I asked. They all nodded and stood up. Kolton took my hand and we all started heading out the door. We were all quiet as we entered the elevator and rode down to the lobby.

"How long are we going to tell them that we are here for?" Javi asked, looking at me.

"A week."

"What are we going to do when the week is up? Go back to sneaking around when we go to the studio?" Shane asked.

"No, I'm going to try and talk to Dimitri and see if he can get us a different apartment. But to do that, I'll have to tell him that we are related Big Time Rush." They all looked at me like I was nuts and I rolled my eyes. "It's the only thing we can do."

"She has a point," Shane stated.

"I guess you're right. When are you going to call Dimitri?" Eve asked.

"I can just tell him tomorrow when we get to the studio."

They all nodded. The elevator dinged and we all walked out. The rest of the walk to the park was silent. I couldn't stop thinking about what I was going to have to do tomorrow morning. Now that the guys knew we were in L.A, going to the studio every morning just got a little harder.

I sighed and Kolton squeezed my hand as we reached the park. The guys weren't there yet so we kind of split up. Kolton and I sat at the base of a tree while Shane and Javi started playing catch with a ball they found and Eve listened to her iPod while sitting on a bench. I put my head on Kolton's shoulder and he kissed the top of my head. He seemed to be fine with just sitting in silence next to each other. Closing my eyes, I let the sounds of the people playing and talking in the park to calm me. Just as I felt I was going to fall asleep, Kolton squeezed my hand, "They're here."

Nodding, I opened my eyes and saw the guys standing a few feet away from us. Kolton stood up and pulled me along with him. Javi and Shane had noticed the guys enter the park so they were walking towards him. Eve was still listening to her iPod so I let go of Kolton's hand to go get her. Soon enough, we were standing in two groups, staring at each other. Kolton shifted from one foot to the other and Kendall did the same thing a moment later. "So…"

**Kolton's P.O.V**

Not even a second after I had spoken, I was surrounded by Kendall's arms. He was squeezing me tightly. "I missed you so much," he whispered.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back, "I missed you too, bro."

He loosened his arms slightly and pulled back to look at me. His eyes were slightly red and I chuckled, "Are you going to cry?"

"No! I'm just glad that you're here. When you first went to the Academy, I knew that I would see you eventually, but when we moved out here, I never thought I'd see you again. I'm so glad that you are okay, K."

"I still can't believe that you four managed to make it out here."

Kendall smiled, "I know, we almost got sent back home a few times though. We can't go one day without getting in trouble."

"Do you want to sit down and talk?" I asked as I looked around at the others. They all seemed to be talking to their siblings with smiles on their faces. Now, instead of two groups, there were four.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

I shrugged, "You know this place more than I do."

He chuckled, "Oh, yeah. How about we just sit under a tree?"

"That's fine with me."

We headed over to the tree that Vanessa and I had been under when they first got here. Instead of leaning up against the tree next to each other, we sat with the tree on my right (his left) and faced each other.

"There is only one thing that I don't want to talk about today," I whispered, looking at the ground.

"The Academy?"

"I don't think I can take talking about that place yet."

"Hey, it's okay. You don't ever have to talk about that place if you don't want to," Kendall whispered. "Let's just talk about other things, like you and Vanessa."

"What about us?"

"Anything. Everything."

I shrugged, "I don't really know what to say. She helped me out the most when I got out. Anytime I needed to talk to someone, she was always there. Even when it was two in the morning and we had school the next day. There wasn't one time when she wouldn't talk to me if I needed to.

"The night I freaked out, she came and calmed me down. I know that Shane called her and told her o look for me, but I don't think that anyone else would have been able to calm me down that night. It was only then that I realized that I liked her more than a friend, that I wanted her to like me as more than a friend too."

Kendall was silent for a moment, taking it all in. "Do you love her?"

"I - I don't know. We've only been going out for three weeks but I feel this really strong connection with her. One that I've never felt with someone before."

"I'm happy for you, Kolton. We've been through a lot and I'm glad that you've found someone that makes you happy."

I smiled, "Thanks, Kendall. Have you found anyone out here that you like?"

He shrugged, "I had a girlfriend at one point but she had to move to New Zealand for a movie."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I liked her, but I don't think I loved her. It hurt at first when she left, but the guys helped me out of it."

"Yeah."

We were both silent for a little bit. Suddenly a Frisbee landed right in between us. Jumping, we looked around and saw the others laughing at us. "Come on! We're going to play ultimate Frisbee!" James yelled, motioning for us to join them.

We laughed and jumped up. Kendall grabbed the Frisbee and threw it back at the others while we ran. Soon we had split into two groups, Big Time Rush against Disturbia, even though they didn't know we were Disturbia yet.

We played until the sun went down. By then, the score was fifteen to ten, with Disturbia winning. We all sat on the ground in a circle, laughing as we caught our breath. "That was so fun!" Carlos exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, you guys need to come out here more often. We have fun with just the four of us, but we always get in trouble. This time, we just had a fun game without anyone getting hurt and without Bitters coming after us." Logan said.

"Are you guys doing anything tomorrow?" James asked, looking at all of us.

"I don't think so." Vanessa replied, tensing slightly.

"Do you guys want to hang out with us? Mom and Katie are back home for the week and we have the week off."

"Your mom trusted you four by yourselves during your week off? Is she nuts?" Javi asked, eyes going wide.

"At first we didn't have the week off so she thought we were would be with Gustavo most of the time. By the time Gustavo told us we had the week off, it was to late for mom to cancel their trip." Kendall explained.

"You guys are so going to get in trouble at some point this week."

"Well, how long are you guys going to be here?" Logan asked.

"A week," Shane told his brother.

"Maybe we won't get in trouble since you guys are here. You can keep us out of trouble." Carlos said.

"It's possible," Vanessa said. "Or we could all get in trouble."

We all started laughing at that. Suddenly Kendall sighed, "Well, I guess we should head back up to the apartments and go to bed. It's getting kind of late."  
We all nodded and slowly got up. We were all silent as we walked towards the Palmwoods. None of us wanted to leave our siblings. We knew that we had to go up against them in the Battle of the Bands, but they just thought we were only here for a week to visit them. We reached the lobby and stopped, giving our sibling hugs. Kendall hugged me long and hard, "I don't want this week to end," he whispered before letting go. "I want you to stay here with us but I know you don't trust mom."

"I wish I could stay with you too but I don't think I could take facing mom anytime soon."

Kendall nodded and squeezed my shoulder before backing away and joining the other guys in the elevator. They waved and we waved back. I sighed as the elevator closed and they started up. We were waiting for the next elevator. A hand squeezed my shoulder and I smiled at Vanessa as she smiled at me.

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah, it was great spending a day with Kendall."

"How are we going to spend this week with them? We still have to go to the studio everyday." Shane asked.

"I'll call Dimitri when we get up to the apartment. He's going to have to let us off this week unless he wants them to find out that we're Dimitri." Vanessa said as we got into the elevator.

**Vanessa's P.O.V**

Once we got up to the apartment, the others headed into their rooms to get ready for bed while I headed into the living room to call Dimitri. Even though it was late, I knew he would answer. We were his newest money making trick so he wouldn't ignore us when we called him, no matter what time it was. He didn't want us to do something that could harm the possibility of us winning the Battle in six weeks.

The phone rang a few times before it stopped, "Hello?"

"Hey, Dimitri, it's Vanessa."

"What do you want? It's like eleven o'clock at night."

I sighed, "I know but we might have a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how we are going to go up against Big Time Rush in the Battle?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, Kendall is Kolton's twin brother, Carlos in mine and Javi's older brother, James is Eve's older brother and Logan is Shane's younger brother."

"Okay, I don't see the problem yet."

"The problem is that we are now living two floors above them and they know we're here. They have this week off and we came up with a lie saying that we are here for a week to visit them. You need to let us have this week off so we can hang out with them and then you need to find us somewhere else to stay until the Battle. If you don't do this, we will tell them who we are and why we're really here." I growled.

"O-okay. I can do that. One week off and a new apartment. Got it." he said, barely.

"Thanks."

I hung up and sat down on the couch. We had one week off to spend with our brothers, five weeks to practice for the Battle, and six weeks of hiding Disturbia from big Time Rush.

_This is going to be fun_, I thought sarcastically.

**What did you think? Any comments or questions?**


End file.
